Please Don't Eat the Poinsettias
by Kelsea Scarlett
Summary: My first story, and it's all Christmasy. Totally stole the title from Please Don't Eat the Daisies... :D Hope you enjoy it...
1. The Excitement of a 5 Year Old

YES! I have the coveted 200th story:)

Ok, sorry. I'm just excited.

This is my first story, and I hope you enjoy it. There WILL be more to come.

First, (and I know I'm probably boring you, the story will start soon. This is just important.) I am changing history. The Anschluss never happened. The von Trapps are still in their lovely villa. This is assuming that Maria and the Captain were married, came home from their honeymoon, and that was that. Toquote imnotacommittee (and i sincerely hope she doesn't mind and my memory has served me well enough to quote her correctly, because i remember it made me smile...): It's all utopia for the von Trapps.

* * *

Little Gretl bounded down the stairs, "It's Christmas EVE!" She happily shouted, just in case anyone shared in her enthusiasm, and wanted to know the date.

* * *

Maria rolled over groggily in her bed, opening her eyes just barely enough to read the bedside clock. _Six o'clock! Ugh…_

Maria went to get up to stop Gretl from awakening the rest of the household, when she found a "mysterious" weight tugging at her waist and slowly pulling her towards it. She turned around, finding herself face to face with her dear husband, and gently met her lips with his.

"Darling, you don't need to get up just because Gretl feels the need," the Captain whispered in his wife's ear.

"Yes, but from Brigitta up will be cranky for the rest of the day if they get up this early," Maria replied, lightly pulling away from Georg and moving to get up as she said it, to which he replied with a moan. "I'll see you at breakfast," Maria said, heading towards her armoire to pick out clothing for the day.

* * *

A short while later Maria quietly walked down the steps into the entrance room of the house, looking for Gretl.

The villa was gorgeous; all dressed up for the season. Deep red and smooth cream colored poinsettias were placed on every step, with fragrant greens cascading down the banisters, but Gretl wasn't to be found.

The ballroom was closed up, with a wreath in between the two doors, patiently waiting for the Christ Child's visit. Gretl wouldn't be in there.

Maria tried the dining room next. There were more poinsettias placed all about the room, with a mixed bouquet of edelweiss and, what else, poinsettias as centerpiece. The chandelier had somehow been replaced with an enormous advent wreath. Three of the large candles were already half melted with the appearance of wax dripping down the sides, although they were really hardened and dry.

Again, no Gretl.

Maria thought for a moment, before deciding to search in the gazebo – where Gretl and Marta had been playing quite often recently.

Grabbing her coat as she walked by the door, Maria headed out towards the gazebo via the shoveled path.

There were about four inches of snow on the ground, and the lake was frozen over. A very large portion was shoveled off where the von Trapps had enjoyed afternoon's skating.

The gazebo was trimmed with furry greens, red berries highlighting them every so often. The windows were frosted over at the edges, leaving large ovals of clear glass. Finally, Maria had found Gretl.

As she neared the child's bower, Maria realized she was trying to read a book. Maria was only a few yards away, and could easily read the large print title; _A Christmas Carol_, most likely borrowed from Brigitta. She wondered how well Gretl was doing, since she couldn't read very well yet.

"Mother, what does garret mean?" Gretl asked as Maria entered.

"An attic," Maria replied with a smile.

"Why don't they just say attic then?" Gretl replied innocently and without sarcasm, not being quite old enough to understand the wonderful word of irony yet, just like any other five-year-old.

"I don't know darling." Maria replied. "Why don't we go into the library, and I can read to you and translate the difficult parts?"

"Would you, Mother?" The five-year-old responded eagerly.

"Of course!" Maria said, taking Gretl's hand and walking towards the house with her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it...Just wanted to let you know that reviews motivate me. ;-)


	2. Wild Geese And Blue Strawberries!

I am SO excited! YES! People are ENJOYING my story:)

I had to get that out of my system. I'll reply to all of your lovely reviews at the bottom. :)

Oh, i forgot to warn you: This isn't going to have much of a plot, if any. It's just sugary writing describing their Christmas and Christmas Eve...(I have to go reresearch Austrian customs Christmas to make sure I'm doing this correctly, lol)

Oh, and DISCLAIMER: I own the plot,or lack of plot...well, let's say _idea,_ but I don't own the people. Or their story or house or anything. I think I can say I own the poinsettias though:) But my friends(although they have helped me with plots to becomerelated to them...)have made it clear that I will never own Julie Andrews or Chirstopher Plummer, or even little Gretl.

* * *

CHAPTER TWO!

Fredrich slowly came to consciousness and looked out the window.

"Kurt! Kurt, guess what!"

An incomprehensible mumble came out of the lump of blankets that was supposed to be his brother.

"It's snowing, and it's Christmas Eve!" Fredrich said, getting up and attacking his brother with his pillow.

Kurt immediately sat up at this, grabbing his own pillow, and started to fight back.

After a few minutes of dueling and Fredrich's pillow burst, they got bored so they decided to go downstairs.

Not bothering to get dressed, they left their room. Finding no one in the entrance hall, they slid down the banisters instead of walking down the stairs like perfect young gentlemen.

After reaching the bottom, both walked to the dining room in a dignified manner. They discovered that the rest of their family was sitting there in different stages of their own meals.

"What time is it?" Fredrich asked, noting that the rest of his family was dressed.

"Noon. We're eating lunch!" His father replied, earning himself a glare from Maria.

"It's nine-thirty, dears. You didn't sleep that late. It would have been nice if you had dressed yourselves though."

Fredrich blushed at the mild rebuke, looking down at his outfit.

"Why do you have a feather in your hair?" Liesl asked as she looked at Fredrich over her mug of hot chocolate.

"Ummm…Wild geese flew through our window with the moon on their wings," Fredrich lied lamely.

"Yes, and we're having blue strawberries for dessert." Lousia added sarcastically, everyone else bursting out into peals of laughter.

"You had a pillow fight, didn't you?" Brigitta accused.

As Kurt turned bright red and Fredrich slowly lowered his gaze to his lap, Maria and Georg simultaneously started to rebuke them, though in different tones.

"Boys!"

After hearing the difference in his and his wife's tones, Georg let Maria take over, unhappy that he had let his anger take over.

"You know you aren't supposed to have pillow fights if you're going to take it so far as to make a huge mess, boys," Maria continued calmly, "Did you leave a huge mess?"

Fredrich and Kurt promptly got up from the table and half ran to their room, answering that question perfectly.

Marta and Brigitta started giggling, but after that there was a short lull in conversation at the table.

Maria broke it, "What would you like to do after breakfast, children?"

"Skating!"

"Make a snowman!"

"Play in the snow!"

The children, well, girls, all added their imput contemporaneously, and it went on for a minute or so before the Captain stopped them, and remarked, "Well, it seems like you all want to go outside, so put your snow things on and tell the boys our plan."

There was concurrent noise as the children stood up and went to their rooms.

The Captain turned toward Maria and smiled, "I finally got you for myself today," and first glancing at the ceiling at a convenient piece of mistletoe, kissed the Baroness fully.

* * *

I hope it lives up to the first chapter! Sorry it's so short, I didn't want to keep my lovely reviewers who were waiting so patiently for more waiting to long...lol

**jennalynn**: OMG, you reviewed to my story! And actually liked it:) Squeaks Erm, anyway, Thank you, and I completely agree that they go together! Gretl was kind of a mix of myself when I was a little younger (i like to think myself a dignified 13) and Eloise. And Gretl of course.

**Amy: **Thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying it!

**megs: **YAY! Another excited reviewer! I lOVE this! I'm so happy you enjoyed it, and Gretl remended you of your niece! I was going for the Christmas Spirit that only a true, Eloise-ish five or six year old can have. :)

**edelwyn:** Thank you, thank you, thank you.I had the idea in my head, and then I realized I could post the 200th story, and I was all like: I _have_to do this! And I did!

**fran330:** I'm so glad you agree with all of the other lovely people! And I hope you enjoyed this next installment!

**Prettycrazy:** Wow, that should be my penname, lol. Thank you for liking this story and reviewing:)


	3. Fluff

Woot woot! People are enjoying my story! And I decided to be nice and update twice in one day! Well, actually I just enjoy it.

Warning: This chapter is full of fluff. Marshmallow fluff! It begins to sound like a commercial...I had to go downstairs in the middle of writing it and eat some!

Oh, and I love Fredrich, because he's so spazzy,so if there's more Fredrich in this story than the other children, I'm kind of half sorry if you find that insulting. I hope I included everyone though.

Oh, and one last thing, would everyone do me a special favor and tell me if I go out of character? Because it really bugs me when other people make themgo out of character, so I don't want to do that.

Thanks!

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

All dressed in their winter play clothes, which were sadly not made of drapes, the von Trapps were having a marvelous time in the snow. Currently they were playing a mixture of hide and seek, man hunt and a snowball fight.

"I found you!" Fredrich yelled as he rounded a bush to find…no one. _Darn…_

* * *

Maria was hiding under the terrace steps with Gretl, who was getting rather excited from sitting still. 

"Mother, do you think they'll find us?" Gretl asked, in a stage whisper for someone older, but a voice that was rather quiet for a five-year-old.

"Not if we're quiet," Maria replied, not in an impatient manner. She gazed out the lattice and around one of the picturesque bushes on either side of the staircase, currently decorated for the season, watching for her husband or Fredrich. She knew they might have some annoyingly ingenious, navy-like sounding plan.

* * *

Liesl and Brigitta had been moving around, and were currently hiding behind Fredrich's pre-mentioned bush. 

"What if we completely fooled them and went inside? They'd never find us!" Brigitta plotted.

Liesl though a second before replying, "They never said it was against the rules…and if they complain," She meant Kurt by _they_, "We can just claim the rules were full of loopholes…"

"And I bet we can get Frau Schmidt to give us hot chocolate inside!" Brigitta smiled.

"With marshmallow fluff!"

* * *

"Kurt, did you find them?" 

"No," grumbled Kurt to his brother. The two walked back to their 'jail,' which their father was guarding. Louisa and Marta had found Maria and Gretl a little earlier on.

It appeared Gretl had either managed to escape or Maria and Georg had allowed her to go inside to use the lavatory. At any rate, Gretl was no longer there, and Louisa and Marta were probably still looking for Liesl and Brigitta.

The two adults had apparently decided to take advantage of being left alone, in the gazebo, where they had professed their love for one another, where there just happened to be more of that convenient mistletoe hanging… Thus Fredrich and Kurt walked in on their parents, who thought they were alone, kissing each other fervently.

Fredrich cleared his throat, startling his parents and causing Maria to jump backwards a foot.

Maria's cheeks glowing red, rather like a particular reindeer's nose, Georg and Maria immediately started to fix themselves up, straightening their hair, etc.

Maria tried to stumble an explanation, eventually giving up, "Fredrich, Kurt! Umm, we…I mean, we…We were…. How about going inside and warming up with some hot chocolate? Why don't you go find Lousia and Marta?"

"If we can have some marshmallow fluff…" Kurt agreed, deciding fluff a good enough substitute for seeing his parents squirm trying to explain something.

* * *

"'Gitta, I have the best idea ever!" Liesl exclaimed as they entered the villa. 

"Well, what is it?"

Liesl then started to whisper into her younger sister's ear.

Brigitta's voice was full of awe, "That's brilliant!"

* * *

"Lousia! Marta!" Kurt called. 

"Ollie, ollie, oxen free!" was Fredrich's imput.

* * *

Upon entering the house they found Brigitta reading in a chair with a cup of hot chocolate, with marshmallow fluff, next to a picturesque fire, looking very much as if she should either be in a book or Christmas song. 

"Hey, you cheated!" Kurt cried accusingly, "You can't go inside, that's against the rules!"

"No one ever actually said that we weren't allowed to," Brigitta retorted mildly, not looking up from her book, Little Women. "Fredrich, I believe Liesl has something for you in the kitchen."

"Is it marshmallow fluff?"

* * *

Oh, I forgot to mention, I looked it up, and fluff _would_ have been invented. It was invented in the wicked early 1900's.

Thanks and awknowledgements:

Just wanted to say first that I'm having an absolute ball writing this story, and the reviews and your support make it all the more worthwhile. :)

**The Lonely Goatherd:** gets down on hands and knees and worships I honestly can't believe you reviewed to my story! You are _such_ an amazing author, and you're reading _my_ little amateur stories! does happy dance that rather looks like a chicken

**megs: **Pillow fights _are _the best. :) Have you seen the movie Pillow Talk? Which really has nothing to do with pillow fights...but I love Doris Day!(who stars in Pillow Talk with Rock Hudson...) Ok, sorry for going all random. I'll be good now. I;m so glad that came off correctly! Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it.


	4. Food Coloring

Yay! Chapter Four has arrived:) I was _so_ excited about the amount of reviews, and I want to thank all of you:) as always, if you reviewed look for your name at the bottom!

Disclaimer: I don't own Little Women (from previous chapter), or Great Expectations, or A Christmas Carol. I think I would be sitting on a yacht now if I did. Actually, I would probably be buying ownership of the Sound of Music...either that or Doris Day's movies...that'd be cool...

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

"Liesl, Brigitta said you had something for me." Fredrich called as he meandered into the kitchen.

"Yes, I made you a little snack!" Liesl replied, glad Fredrich couldn't see the slightly over excited, adrenaline filled smile on her face.

"Well, what is it?" Kurt walked up behind Fredrich at this point.

Liesl then walked over with a saucer and hot chocolate, with fluff, in one hand, and a plate with _blue_ strawberries in the other.

Kurt burst into laughter, while Fredrich turned bright red, and started stammering, "H-how, di…did you do that?"

"Well, it's been so cold lately…" Brigitta said innocently from behind Fredrich, making him jump. Fredrich then realized the whole rest of his family was standing behind him, either grinning broadly, trying not to laugh and not succeeding, or attempting not to appear amused.

"Will I ever receive any mercy for that one mistake?" Fredrich asked no one in particular.

"I doubt it, darling," Maria replied, and Georg interjected with, "Not with six siblings."

Then the cook walked up to Liesl, "Fräulien, are you finished with the blue food coloring yet?" And the poor lady was rather taken aback when the family all erupted into laughter.

* * *

"Mother! I can't find my red ribbon!"

"Has anyone seen my hairbrush? Louisa, did you take it again?"

"Kurt! That's _my_ tie!"

Maria groaned, and looked heavenwards, asking for help. "Marta, your ribbon's in the bathroom where you left it last night. Liesl, Louisa didn't take your hairbrush, it's on your bedside table where you leave it every night." Maria somehow managed to get all this out with pins in her mouth, trying to sew a ripped seam in Gretl's dress, though Gretl wasn't too keen on standing still. _What's the fun in that?_

Fredrich popped his head in at this point, his tie neatly on. "Mother, I'm finished, do you need any help?"

"I'd love it, Fre…" Maria thought for a moment. "Would you go help Marta get ready? I know you can't really do hair…but could you help her get into her dress and button it, and do her shoes and stuff?"

"Definitely."

"Oh, and Fre…"

Fredrich popped his head back in, "Yes?"

"Thank you. You're getting to be such a mature young man." Maria smiled at him, then went back to the annoying seam.

Fredrich smiled, and was close to skipping on his way to help Marta, until he passed his father and assumed a more manly stride.

Georg was next to make his appearance. "Darling, are you and the children almost ready?"

"Not exactly, dear…" His wife's voice was slightly muffled, as she had her head under the fluffy top layer of Gretl's dress.

Georg chuckled, "Here, let me help you…" He lifted the top layer of the dress so Maria wouldn't have to be under it to sew the seam.

"Thank you, darling."

"It's no trouble, my love."

"Now," She said, pinning the top layer of Gretl's skirt up and wondering why she hadn't thought of it before, "Could you please go check on Kurt and see how he's doing, then see if the girls need any help?"

The Captain saluted with a smile. "Anything for you, Fräulien."

* * *

Somehow or other, everyone eventually was dressed nicely in their Christmas outfits, and was ready for church. Now they just had to get into the car.

They all managed to get in when:

"Mother, I forgot my book!"

Grumbles issued from the four eldest siblings at this point.

"Do you really need it, Brigitta?" Maria inquired. "We're only going to church, and you will _not_ be reading during the service."

The young girl nodded her head. "Yes, but there'll be the line for confessional, and the car ride!"

"All right, but quickly." Her father replied.

As Brigitta came running back, this time with Great Expectations, Gretl interjected, "I have to go to the bathroom!"

"Then by all means _go._" Louisa told her sister.

While waiting for Gretl, Kurt realized, "I forgot my gloves!" And hastily went to retrieve them.

Once he returned, Georg offered one last time if anyone needed anything at the house, and hearing a slight edge to his voice, all of his children wisely declined.

* * *

The town was absolutely gorgeous. All of the shops were decorated elaborately for Christmas, with wreaths, garland, mistletoe, bells, and everything else Christmas-y you could imagine. It even started to gently add to the inch of snow all ready covering everything. It was a perfect Christmas scene.

Georg smiled at his wife and children's enthusiasm at the beauty of the village; they helped him remember to enjoy the finer details of life. He knew he had dampened his children's reactions in past years by his own somber mood. He was excited to put that in the past and truly enjoy this Christmas.

* * *

In my past replies ( I was reading them) I put stars in, but they didn't show up. So I apologize if that made reading them hard.

OMG, I was just looking for my story to reread the reviews so I could reply to them, and I almost flipped out, because I thought mine was first and it said I had27, when I had last had 17. It turned out to be The Lonely Goatherd's lovely story, I Trust In My Heart, so apparently (and I understand that this is because I just don't have The Lonely Goatherd's talent) I'm not quite that loved, but that's ok. :) By the way, if you haven't I demand that you go read I Trust In My Heart. It's fantastic, and you can't miss it because it'll probably be right below or right above mine.

**megs- **I am SO glad I was able to brighten your day! That was the point of this story, to make everyone feel warm and fuzzy. :) I absolutely ADORE Doris Day. My friends all call me Doris. She's just the coolest person ever! Along with Julie of course! (I don't want to get in trouble for leaving her out...I think that leaving Julie Andrews out when you're talking about amazing actresses is proabably a sin when you're on SoM fanfiction...)

**I luv Julie Andrews -** Hey, I love Julie Andrews too! I met her, you know...Anyway...thank you! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!

**jennalynn-**You've never had marshmallow fluff? You should go buy some, and eat it (yes, plain) now. It's like the best stuff ever. (of course, you have to like sweets) I'm glad you feel I simulated that feeling, because that was what I was going for. By the way, your last chapter (in your story) was great. I can't wait for more!

**Amy-**Thank you!I'm glad you can tell how much research I put into it, although a lot of it (like references to the movie) come from watching the movie VERY often, lol. I love fluff:)

**TSOM fan - **I'm not offended at all! I'm honored that you would put that much thought into a review for my story! First off, I think Fredrich is caught between wanting to be a mature man, and still wanting to be a kid. I think he's extremely mature in some ways (like you said, helping with his younger siblings, etc) but I think in other ways he's just trying tohave fun and be a kid. And sometimes, yes, he's a little spazzy (watch the lonely goatherd scene. there's a certain point where he just pops up behindMaria with his hands in the air and a broad grin on his face, and its the most hilarious, spazzy, Fredrich-y thing ever.), but he's begining to outgrow that a little bit. I love your idea about himmeeting a girl hehas acrush on after mass, andthere's avery good chance you might see that in here sometime soon... Oh, and iLOVE imnotacommittee's stories, and have read them lovingly hundreds of times (note the quoting ofher at the begining of the first chapter) but it wouldprobably be a good idea to rereadthem fromanauthor's point of view.

**praticallyperfectjulie- **She is rather perfect, isnt she? Unless, wait...it just occured to me that quite technically you, or any of my other reviewers, _could_ be Julie Andrews...whoa...ok, anyway, Thank you so much! I love fluff too:)

**prettycrazy-** Thank you! I am so glad I captured the feeling of a real family, which is what the SoM is all about! Oh, and after Fredrich, I love Brigitta. I can identify a little of myself in her, and I love her bookishness. The books she's reading are all my favorites that would have been written in her time period.

A/N: The next chapter might take awhile for me to post...I don't know if it will or not, but I have to write an essay for LA...which isn't exactly torture, because I'm writing it on when I met Julie Andrews...


	5. Adelaide

First I would like to apologise for this possibly being the shortest chapter ever, but there were so many reviews I wanted to type _something_ up.

Next one will hopefully be longer, definately nearing, if not, the concluding chapter.

And I want to sincerely appologize for being my aloof self and managing to spell my favorite Trapp child's name wrong. It hasbeen correctedin this chapter from Fredrich to Friedrich.I want to thank TSOM fan for alerting me to this, because upon research I found she was entirely correct.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

The family (I'm quite sure we know which family) was standing in confessional, and it was a truly beautiful sight.

It was gently snowing, just enough to add to the mood, not the annoying kind that causes accidents on the road and a lot of mishap. Everyone around was jovial and just a little happier and more understanding then they would have been normally.

A manger setting was set up, Mary and Joseph waiting for the arrival of baby Jesus.

Maria and Georg were standing close together, smiling about, and partly joining with, their children's excitement in everything, especially the younger ones'.

Brigitta wasn't even reading her book.

* * *

The church was gorgeously decorated. The pews were decorated with garland and greens, a simply enormous advent wreath in front near the altar.

"Friedrich," Maria gently admonished in a whisper, "Pay attention to the sermon, dear." For Friedrich had been staring in the opposite corner of the church from the pulpit, presumably at a pretty strawberry blond girl.

Friedrich quickly turned his attention where it should have been focused.

* * *

"Hi, Friedrich." The little blond shyly greeted the eldest von Trapp boy as she spotted them exiting the church. She looked about Friedrich's age, with bright blue eyes that seemed to hold something other than the bashful nature she was currently showing.

"Hi Adelaide. Frohe Wiehnachten." Friedrich turned bashful himself, and a nice shade of pink to match it.

"Frohe Wiehnachten!" She returned brightly, before almost skipping back to his family.

"Ooo, Friedrich has a _girlfriend._" Brigitta said with a smile, before returning to the book she had been reading when the family stopped walking.

Friedrich was now positively red.

Kurt just had a disgusted look on his face, and went to go walk beside his father where it wouldn't be so mushy, when he saw the look the Captain was currently giving his Fräulien. _Forget that…_ He decided on walking with Brigitta. She was too involved with her book to get all soppy.

Liesl just smiled at her sibling's banter, looking around to see if a certain telegram deliverer had attended the service. She hadn't seen Rolfe in weeks, and didn't see him before her family made it to the car either.

* * *

**edelwyn: **Thank you! I was hoping that I wasn't, and I wanted to clear it with another person to make sure I wasn't OOC. I love to read, and I read a lot of classics, so I decided to haveBrigitta read _my_ favorite books. :)  
And I love Maria and Georg, and while I don't dislike stories about them, I completely agree with you. Christmas, along with the SoM, is about family and children.

**The Lonely Goatherd:**I was eating marshmallow fluff, and I thought of how I could make agreat pun out of it, so I did:) I LOVE Doris.My spanish teacher calls me Doris.:) I'm _working_onowning all her movies...I have about 20..Thank you SO much, that's _so _sweet of you! Refering people to your story was the least I could do, and I think everyone should read it anyway, because it's amazing. lol, _I'm_ even jealous of myself for meeting Julie Andrews.

**practicallyperfectjulie:** Darn, it would have been cool if you were her. Oh well. Thank you for reviewing!

**megs:** That would be the awesomest ever. lol, I have all sorts of plots to worm my way into both of their hearts, becoming famous, rich, and related to them along the way. I'm not sure they would work though...I'm glad you can relate. I really think the point of the SoM is something everyone can relate to. Thank you VERY much:)

**I luv Julie Andrews:** lol, I love her too. And she was so real and welcoming in person. Noneed to worry aboutdreams beingdashed, she's definately the nice, warm person you think her to be. :)

**cremated affection: **I'm a huge fan of your work... I don't think it's possible for you to steal my memory...plus I would rather like to keep it...but I understand your jealousy. As I said before, _I'm_ jealous of myself!

**Sweeetpassion: **Thank you! I really need the luck, as I'm having trouble fitting it to 2 pages...I have too much to remember! lol. I'm _so _touched that you have me as one of your favorite authors! Thank you!

**Prettycrazy:**I figured with _seven_ children they don't just walk out the door with everything being ok and ready to go all the time. There has to be _some _conflict, lol.

**TSOM fan:** Thank you so much for pointing that out to me! I can't believe I was spelling his name wrong...(starts smacking head)...

**Jennalynn:**Thank you. I guess I have to thank my brain for the timing...but thank you SO much for reviewing.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays if I don't get the last chapter posted by Christmas. I'm sincerely sorry in advance if I don't, but my family's coming down tomorrow so I don't think they'll give me much time to be on the computer between church and talking to them.  
Merry Holidays and Happy Christmas! 


	6. More Fluff

Merry Christmas!

A/N- It's so cute how a lot of people who review my stories say things three times like Nanny in Eloise...:) Just thought I'd mention that.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

The von Trapps were in one of the sitting rooms in the villa, amongst numerous mugs of hot chocolate delicately topped with fluff. There was a roaring fire in the fire place.

Appropriately, the family was even roasting chestnuts.

They were singing songs, Christmas songs, of course. Maria accompanied on guitar; the Captain accompanying on piano.

They sang all of the carols anyone could think of, going from Away in A Manger to Do You Hear What I Hear to Walkin' in A Winter Wonderland, but not necessarily in that order.

No one could think of any Christmas songs starting with "Z."

* * *

"Children, it's time for bed." Maria told the children as she saw the time about an hour and a half later. Groans filled the air quickly after her remark.

"Must we?"

"Mother, it's Christmas Eve!"

"But-"

The Captain voiced his opinion, "Children, The faster you go to sleep, the sooner Christmas will be here and the sooner Kristkindl will have come."

Reluctantly, the children started to head upstairs.

Georg walked up behind and put his arm around Maria, who was watching the children slowly drift upstairs. Gently, he kissed her temple. "Should we go tuck them in?"

Maria smiled at her Captain. "I suppose so."

* * *

Frau Schmidt busied herself in the kitchen. It was the first time in four or five years she couldn't find anything to do on Christmas Eve. In the previous years she had basically set up the tree, cookies, candies, and presents for the children; the task filled with too many memories for the Captain. This year he and the Baroness were doing practically everything, not leaving much for her to tackle.

Frau Schmidt wandered aimlessly, really just pacing up and down the kitchen. She didn't really want to go - knew she couldn't - help with preparing the ball room for the children though. She had walked in there planning to help once already: walking right in on the Captain and Baroness sharing a rather impassioned kiss.

* * *

"Maria, thank you."

"For helping set up the tree and things? Really, Georg, you needn't thank me. You know I enjoy it..."

He cut in, "Not exactly for that, dear, although I do thank you for it. I meant for making Christmas meaningful to me and my family again." He paused thoughtfully a moment before going on, " For seeing what was wrong with my family and fixing it...For loving me. For basically being yourself."

"Oh, Georg..." She hugged him tightly, not quite knowing what to say and responding to a slightly sudden desire inside of herself instead.

"My love..." He whispered softly in her ear, holding her closely and soundly.

Zooming out from our favorite and lovely couple for a moment to give them a moment, we notice a gorgeous ballroom as a backdrop. A large, deep green, beautifully and almost perfectly shaped Douglas Fir pine tree came close to scraping the ceiling once the shiny, golden star was added. The tree was covered in candles, ornaments, cookies, and candies. The few tables not covered in presents had plates with weihnachtsbaeckerei, an Austrian cookie, marizipan, fruits, and candies. There were wrapped packages of varying sizes almost completely surrounding the tree, chairs, our lovely kissing couple...Oops, private moment...(bad author!) Moving on to the only thing not hidden by gifts, a lovely little manger sitting under the tree. This particular manger had been in the von Trapp's family for generations, and was intricately and beautifully hand carved.

The room was waiting for one final touch. Baby Jesus to be added into the manger scene.

* * *

Now that we've given them a couple minutes, back to our lovely couple.

"Maria, would you like to do the honors?" Georg asked his wife, pulling a small figurine out of his pocket.

"I'd love to!" Maria gave him one of her smiles, taking the minature carefully.

She gingerly walked around the many boxes and packages to the manger scene, Georg following right behind her. As the clock struck twelve, she gently placed Baby Jesus in His proper place.

As she came out of the crouched position she had assumed to fix the manger, Georg kissed her fully and soundly. "Merry Christmas, my love."

"Frohe Wiehnachten, darling!" Maria replied with a smile before kissing him back with a passionate kiss that quite matched, then surpassed the previous one.

* * *

A/N- I know that they should have had dinner and opened their presents, according to Austrian tradition. I am deeply sorry for changing a centuries long tradion, but it allowed me to enlongate my story. :) There will be another chapter. Maybe if I get a lot of inspiration there will be two. :) Maybe I'll continue it to New Years...That might be a good idea!

**I luv Julie Andrews-** She truely is. I'm glad you're enjoying this. :)

**cremated affection-** So glad you like this! Thank you for giving me my memory back as a Christmas present! Consider this chapter your gift in return...I know it's not quite as good as meeting Julie, but you can pretend...

**jenna lynn-** Nope! I thought it would be...but it wasn't! And I'll probably write more...I like Adelaide...I had an inspired moment when I created her...Although I owe some awknowledgement to TSOM fan for putting the idea in my head...

**megslife-**Glad you like it! I know! I love Christmas:)

**The Lonely Goatherd-** I met her in a recieving line at the Goodspeed Opera House (in Connecticut)'s Gala Night last August. Best moment of my life. There was a dinky, short little red carpet, like 5 feet long, and my aunt and I were like: Do you think _she'll_ come out on it? Lo and behold, she did:) And I saw the Boy Friend twice. I now own three different sound tracks (of course including the one with Julie Andrews) If you can I strongly recomend going to see it...  
lol, I would be collecting JA's too, but I don't think my parents will let me see _all_ of them...I got a new one for Christmas though!(Thoroughly Modern Millie)And I've already seen it twice:)

**Sweeetpassion/Amy-**I'm glad you liked it! I am SO flattered that you got an account just so you could add _me_ as your fav author/get updates on me. That is just SO sweet and flattering...THANK YOU!

**TSOM fan-** Thank you! We might see more of Adelaide...


	7. A Lucky Number

Seven's a lucky number.

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

The seven von Trapp children were all properly dressed and sitting at the breakfast table by seven thirty the next morning, as Gretl had decided to make an early appearance, and for some reason Maria hadn't woken up and prevented Gretl from waking everyone else up. Luckily, except for Kurt and occasionally Louisa, the children were usually understanding with their younger siblings in their more excited moments. And they were all pretty excited anyway, as this would be their first real Christmas in a long time.

"It's Christmas!" Gretl announced, jumping up from her bed, her first victim Marta. "Marta, wake up, it's Christmas!"

The seven year old immediately sat up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Let's go wake the others!"

The quiet seven year old's smile dampened a little, "Do you think we should? They might not want to be up so early..." But her sister promptly grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hall towards the room Brigitta, Louisa and Liesl shared.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Gretl said pretty loudly, although it was not quite a shout. There was a groan from Brigitta, something incomprehensible from Louisa (and probably best left that way...), and nothing out of Liesl who hadn't heard any of this.

"'Gitta, it's your turn this year," Louisa said something comprehensible this time, but without opening her eyes. "I did it last year, Liesl the year before."

"I think you would all benefit from waking up with your siblings..." Maria popped up at the doorway seemingly out of nowhere.

Brigitta, who had reluctantly sat up somewhere during Louisa's speech, just looked bemused, there was still no response out of Liesl, and Marta and Gretl had jumped when Maria first started talking, as they weren't expecting it at first.

"Must we?" Brigitta asked, very much comfortable in the warmth of her bed.

Fredrich popped out behind Maria, "Yes, because she made us get up too."

Kurt could be seen behind Maria with a disgruntled look on his face, as if he still wasn't completely awake.

Suddenly Liesl sat up, talking quite loudly, "Not the purple_ bunny rabbit, _please_..." She suddenly realized where she was, much to the amusement of everyone else in the room. "Umm..." Liesl tried to think of an excuse for her outburst for a second, before skittering off to the bathroom. _

"And she teases Friedrich about blue strawberries," Georg arrived on the scene, and he made a clicking noise with his tongue after he said it. His remark was much to the delight of the other children, especially Friedrich. "Children, why don't you meet us down at breakfast when you're ready?... On second thoughts, do you think you can get ready by yourselves without causing complete and utter chaos?"

"Father, we can handle it. Louisa and I can help." Fredrich said without any confirmation whatsoever from his sister.

"Hey!" Could be heard from the lump of blankets that was supposedly Louisa, but the mound of blankets did start to move showing that she would indeed help out.

"Good. We'll meet you down there." Georg and Maria walked downstairs together, their arms linked.

"I love you." Maria declared when they had reached the bottom of the stairway, whirling around to face him straight on as she said it.

"As I love you, Fräulein. As I love you." He returned her comment, kissing her fully.

purpleplease 

So the children were now sitting at the table, starving (Well, Kurt was starving. The rest were mildly wishing for food.), and pretty bored. Except Gretl, who couldn't sit still. Liesl was trying to keep her entertained.

Kurt was sitting slouched in his seat, sitting sidesaddle, and was staring hungrily at the center piece. "What do you think poinsettias taste like?" He said, reaching his hand out toward the plant.

"Kurt, I don't think you're Mother or Frau Schmidt would be too pleased if you ruined their centerpiece...I don't dare upset their feminine rituals of proper table settings, so would you be so kind as to leave it alone?" The Captain walked into the room, sitting down at his place. Maria was somewhere else. Not here. No one really noticed. The children just accepted it, and Georg knew where she was.

"Yes, Kurt. Please don't eat the poinsettias." Louisa threw her sarcastic imput into the conversation.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat frontward again, resting his elbow on the table and his head on his hand.

All of a sudden, a soft ringing started, with an almost a tinkling sound to it. The seven children immediately knew what it was, and jumped out of their seats, running towards the ballroom in a stampede, the Captain slowly following up behind. Upon arriving they found Maria standing in front of the doors of the long forbidden room, holding a small, silver bell that alerted the coming of Kristkindl and the fact that his work was finished in this house. Maria stepped aside, pulling the door open as she did so, allowing the children access of the room. The children unconsciously stopped three paces into the room, excitement apparent on their faces. They clearly weren't quite sure where to start. Then, suddenly, each went of in its own direction, leaving a trail of spent wrapping paper in their wake.

Once the couch was cleared off, Maria and Georg sat down, delighted to just watch their children's excitement.

Cries came from all directions, "Mother, look what I got!"

"Father, look at this keen jack knife!"

"Oh, _look_ at this dress!"

Only Brigitta was silent as she had already started reading the first present she opened, with a large mound of presents still piled around her.

Kurt was slowly devouring all of the sweets on the tree.

Georg found he was more watching Maria then his children though, her excitement matching their's at the very least. As he watched her, he realized that this was probably her first real Christmas. He didn't know much about her childhood; she had been vague in explaining it, and he hadn't pushed her too much as of yet.

He could clearly see it was an uncomfortable topic for her. He planned on slowly gaining the information from her, and as he wanted to know everything about her, he figured it was information best digested slowly so he could remember it all. He did know she had lived an unhappy childhood with her uncle though, and he definitely thought that there was some, hopefully not much, abuse written between the lines that Maria had chosen not to tell him as of yet.

He guessed that Christmas had most likely not been a very happy time for her; he doubted her uncle, and aunt in the earlier years, would have gone very far out of his way to make it pleasant for her. At least it didn't sound that way from what he heard. And after she had left her uncle's, she went to the abbey, where the opening of presents was eliminated in favor of prayers and masses.

The Captain sincerely hoped he was wrong, and she was just excited to be sharing it with her own family, her new family. He hoped.

* * *

A/N: I'm so smart, posting this the day, practiacally hours before, they plan to shut down and redo the site...I hope if you read this while it's down you'll come back and leave a review later, because it would mean a LOT to me:) Thank you. Have a nice day anda happy new year.

Oh, and I have decided to continue this to New Years:) But it definately won't be written until after...Well, I might get one more chapter done tonight, but no promises. And once school starts the updates will come even slower, but I'm sure I'll finish it...It's getting addictive...

Oh, and DISCLAIMER: I admit that the movie/song/book/kids-of-Jean-Kerr-who-appear-in-book Please Don't Eat the Daisies inspired Kurt's interest in eating poinsettias. I know I don't own it, but wouldn't that be cool...  
And, sadly, I didn't recieve ownership of The Sound of Music or Julie Andrews, or Nicholas Hammond, or anybody involved with the SoM or even Doris Day (which would not be a bad consolation gift...I wouldn't even call it consolation...maybe alternative...) for Christmas. Wouldn't it be neat to come bounding out of bed and see Julie Andrews sitting in your living room under your tree or stuffed in your Christmas stocking with a bow on her head? ...

**Amy/SweeetPassion - **I have decided to keep going:) More Adelaide, Fredrich, and our favorite couple! (Oh, and everyone else thrown in as well...) Oh, and I'm sorry I smoosh your two reviews into one, I am a lazy, lazy noodle, and you are a good, faithful reviewer/reader.

**megs - **Thank you! I _did_ have a lovely Christmas! I hope yours was wonderfultoo!(unless you don't celebrate Christmas...in which case I hope you are having a good Haunnakah, or Kwanza, or whatever you happen to celebrate...!)

**cremated affection -** lol, I'm glad you enjoyed it! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :-D

**The Lonely Goatherd - **You lucky, lucky noodle. I wanted Star! and Cinderella. Although I love TMM, I saw some clips on the bonus of SOM 40th and I wanted to see Cinderella, plus I've already seen Star! (my friend has it) and it is possibly the most confusingand spazzymovie Ihave ever seen. But naturally I want to see it again, much to my parents' dismay (it was a bit too much for them...they usually only let me watch G or PG or mild PG13 movies, and that well, shocked them after my constant stream of Doris's...even though it _is_ rated G...) lol, thank you, that was one of my more inspired moments...Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too!

**The Marauders3 - **Is your name based on Harry Potter? Anyway, thank you! I'm so glad you forgive me, because I felt really bad about messing with really old traditions...

**I luv Julie Andrews -** You really think I'm a great author? That's so sweet:) Could I get a signed copy of that for my LA teachers?

**practicallyperfectjulie - **Did you play Baby Jesus in a play or place Jesus in the manger? Thank you SOOO much! I'm so glad you like it. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside when people say things like that. :) Lol, there wasn't any literal fluff in this chapter...but there might be in the next one...

TTFN!


	8. My Favorite Things

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! I am just a busy, busy person now that I'm back in school, and didn't have any time! I would like to warn everybody now that there will be more spread apart updates (like this one) because of my hectic schedule! I am SO sorry about that...

Oh, and I just wanted to brag that I received Cinderella, Darling Lili, The Americanization of Emily, and Hawaii as late Christmas presents.  
And for the Doris Day people, I also got The Man Who Knew Too Much andMidnight Lace (I love Rex Harrison! So talented...too many wives (8!) maybe...)

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Mother, open our gift to you!" Liesl suggested. All the children, except Brigitta who was nearly done, had finished opening their presents. Maria and Georg were yet to touch theirs.

Upon hearing Liesl, Friedrich stood up and skimpered around the tree, finally grabbing a flat wrapped package, resembling a calander in size. He brought it over to where his mother was sitting, excitement apparent in his eyes.

Maria smiled as she took the package, holding it gingerly least it be something fragile. She watched the children's expressions as she carefully tore the wrapping paper, savoring the unwrapping of her first real Christmas gift. She _had_ been given a few gifts for Christmas as a child, but had never received one out of love before. She found it immensly exciting. Definately a new favorite thing.

From the package Maria revealed a cardboard sleeve with a twelve inch, unmarked record inside of it. At least, Maria was pretty sure it was a record. She had never seen one before. "Children, you'll think me horribly out of date, but we didn't have them at the abbey...Is this a record?"

The children all beamed and Friedrich said, "Yes, play it!"

Maria smiled, handing it to Kurt's outstretched hand, "You put it in the phonograph, please, dear. I'd mess it all up considering I hadn't even seen a record before today."

Kurt went over to set up the machine, turning the crank with vigor.

"Kurt, don't break the machine!" Lousia reprimanded.

"I won't! I know how to work it!" Kurt said indignantely, gently placing the needle upon the record.

There were a few seconds of silence before the children came on singing My Favorite Things.

Maria thoroughly enjoyed hearing the children's voices captured on something she could listen to when ever she wanted. "Oh, children, that was marvelous!" She said when the song had ended, her face illuminating.

"Wait, there's more. Records can hold up to four minutes, that was about two." Friedrich informed her.

The next song was a medley, with The First Noel, O Holy Night (which was, debatably, Maria's favorite carol), ending with Silent Night.

"Oh, children, that was gorgeous! I _love_ it!" Maria said, standing up to kiss or hug each of her children respectively. "Thank you, dears, that's was so sweet of you." She then sidled up to her husband to give him a quick kiss, "And thank _you_, darling, for helping the children."

Georg smiled, "It's the work of Kriskindl."

Kurt, bored from all the "mushy-ness," piped up, "Why don't we go out and play?"

"I can find something to try to wittle with my jack knife!" Was Friedrich's way of agreeing.

"But I haven't finished with my presents yet!" Brigitta protested.

"Well, hurry up, then!" Kurt said, Louisa nodding in agreement.

About ten minutes later, when Brigitta had finished opening her presents, and Maria and Georg were beginning to look at theirs, the children all headed upstairs to get dressed and go outside.

Georg sighed contentedly. "I love Christmas."

"So do I." Maria replied with a slight smile.

"I love you more," Georg stated, his voice much lower than before, as he sidled himself to be closer to her.

"I'm quite glad, Captain." Maria managed to get out before their lips met passionately.

* * *

"Maria...How...well, How was...Oh, never mind." Georg stammered. 

Maria and Georg had just started unwrapping their presents. Maria was in the midst of opening a new dress.

"What did you want to ask me?"

"I don't want to upset you."

Maria thought for a moment. "What was Christmas like for me as a child?"

Georg nodded, looking curious, but also slightly ashamed.

"Darling, you know you can ask me anything." Maria said, in a more reassurring than angry tone.

"I didn't want to upset you." Georg repeated.

Maria smiled lovingly at him. "That's sweet of you, darling. Well, let's see...Childhood Christmas memories...Before or after my father's death?"

"Either. I want to know everything about you."

"Well, I guess I should start with before. You know, chronological order and all of that good stuff...As you know, I lived with my uncle and aunt after my mother died, and I was two at the time. My father used to come visit on Christmas, Easter, my birthday, and a couple other days of the year. Not too frequently. Christmas was awkward. My aunt would try to include me in the celebrations with their family. My uncle always used to mess that up though. And I didn't know my father well. He didn't know _me_ well...I suppose he didn't really care too much for me. He loved my mother..." Maria paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over slightly.

The Captain, immediately noticing this, moved closer to her, putting his arms around her for support and nuzzling her ear. Maria smiled to say she was glad for his comforting, and moved a little closer to him.

"You don't have to continue."

Maria thought it over for a moment. She _wanted_ to tell Georg. She really did. But some things are more difficult than they first seem.

"How about I finish telling you tonight?"

"It's a date."

* * *

There we go! Another chapter down...

Oh, and I almost forgot: Records and phonographs were invented. I looked it up.It would only have been available to the rich though, and records could only hold four minutes of song. I think they were next updated to hold about twenty minutes in the late forties...

**I luv Julie Andrews - **Lol. I actually did get an A on my last paper for LA...and I hope I get a good grade on the Julie Andrews one...I called it A Lovely Night after the song from Cinderella...Anyway, thank you SO MUCH for reviewing!

**megs:** I completely agree that is how a young child _should_ act...I would be scared if one didn't...Thanks for being a faithful reviewer:)

**The Lonely Goatherd -**I did get Cinderella! And it _was _amazing! I especially liked her godmother. She was cool.I think I would scare poor Julie half to death with my enthusiasum if I found her sitting under my tree. Thank you for reviewing!

**cremated affection - **I'm so glad! Thank you!

**TheMarauder1-** I completely understand. I myself am an obsessive person. I guess I'm the only one crazy enough about the SoM to know _Austrian Chrismas Traditions_ off the top of myhead. I must admidt I am a little scared of myself for knowing so much. Oh, and I'm glad you liked it! I totally don't mind if you use that in your story, probably 50 people before me have used it in their SoM story. And it is a justified belief, because the real Maria was raised by her abusive uncle who was later put in an insane asylum. So it's totally cool it you use it.

**Amy -** Thank you! I rather like the new title myself...

**TSOM fan - **Oh, I'm so glad that's your favorite story line! I have lots planned for Adelaide. Actually, I have been researching Austrian New Year's customs already, and I found it quite easily, but you'll have to wait to see what they are...Unless you personally find them online...I'm honored that you would look it up to give me ideas!

Thank you to all my readers! Hopefully I will update soon, and I'm sorry if I dont!


	9. The Ghost of Christmas Past

This chapter is darker than the others.

Disclaimer: I own Hank. Hank is mine. The rest, well, I'll just have to be mad I wasn't born before Rogers and Hammerstein II. And that I don't have their talent. I can't even claim most of Maria's life story. Of course, I embellished on it, but it's mostly true. And she did have a brother from her father's first marriage, but he hadn't wanted to have anything to do with her. But Maria's life couldn't be all trajedy. I had to stick some role model in for her to follow...

* * *

The Captain and Maria were sitting together in the gazebo, after finally getting the children to bed.

"_Louisa, you _can't_ do that. Father! Tell Louisa she and Brigitta can't cheat like that!" Friedrich exploded._

"_Louisa, Brigitta, you can't cheat," The Captain said in a tone that indicated he had no clue what they were doing, as he was spying at Maria putting a puzzle together with Gretl and Marta under the pretense of reading the paper._

_Maria rolled her eyes at her husband's answer. "Children, it's time to go to bed anyway." Of course, this suggestion was met by numerous complaints from the children._

"_But-"_

"_Mother! Father, do we have to?"_

"_It's only eight!"_

"_We haven't finished our game!"_

"_But you can play again tomorrow, and you've had a wonderful fun filled day which you spent much of running about outside and singing. Plus, you woke up early." Maria reasoned._

"_But that wasn't out choice!" Louisa noted._

"_Children, listen to your mother." was Georg's wonderful contribution._

_Maria smiled, and gave her husband a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you, dear." Straightening up she said, "Come now, children, upstairs." She gestured with her arms for them to move._

_Collective groans emitted at this, but they did as they were told._

So the children were now tucked safely in bed, with the exception of Liesl who had been instructed to go to bed in promptly half an hour.

"Darling," Georg said, stopping. He wanted to ask Maria to continue her story. Wanted to, but at the same time didn't.

Maria, being able to read her husband quite well, filled in with, "Will I continue the story of my Christmas Past?" She laughed a little, "Of course, love."

Georg smiled; glad he hadn't had to bring up the topic himself.

"Well, my childhood wasn't all unhappy." Maria started the story of her childhood, often stumbling or having trouble with a spot.

"My brother, from my father's first marriage – Henry was fifteen years older my senior, would visit once in awhile. I never called him Henry, at least not that I can remember. His nickname was Hank.

"_Hank!" A young girl ran up and hugged a tall, sandy blond haired man who entered the room._

"_Maria!" The man returned, hugging his sister, before bending down to her height. "How are you?"_

"_All right."_

_Someone near by cleared his throat, obviously ruffled by the amount of noise._

"_Want to go to our favorite place?" The man, probably only barely past college, suggested, realizing the mood._

"_Always!" The little girl said, pushing a long lock of hair behind her ear before grabbing the man's hand and pulling towards her room to gather supplies before leaving to their retreat. "You have to show me that new chord…" Was the last thing the man in the corner, who was smoking his pipe while reading the paper, heard before the disturbances left for some unknown bower._

We got on splendidly. I loved him very much. He didn't usually come for Christmas though…" The summer memory slowly faded out, and Maria went on a new tangent.

"When my father did come, he never knew what to give me, and more often he would give me a card and a dictionary or something equally as boring.

"_Maria." A tall, lean, and stern man walked into the room._

_A somber looking little girl replied, "Frohe Wiehnachten, Father." And went to shake his hand._

"_Have you been keeping up at school?"_

"_Yes, sir." The girl was adorable. She had blond hair going down to her mid back, which was currently held back with a red ribbon. Her bright blue eyes usually sparkled with enthusiasm, but they were closer to a shade of grey today._

Once in awhile I would get money, which I saved until I was about twelve, but that'll come later. " Maria continued.

"My life was tolerable, if not ideal, until my father and aunt died almost simultaneously – three months apart - when I was nine.

_The girl is a year older, but hasn't changed much except her eyes are again not up to their usual brightness. She's in the parlor of the house, wearing black and crying. Not crying for a man who had barely cared for her, but a woman who had done her best to include the young girl in her life. _

_A young man is their too. Hank. Hank is also wearing black, also wearing a similar expression, but is not crying. No. Hank is staying strong for his sister._

_If he doesn't, who will?_

_Their uncle is at the bar smashed. _

Something happened to my uncle at that time. He, he…" She faltered for a moment, having trouble going on. "Well, I _suppose_ that was when he started to go crazy. He set strict rules for me to follow, including to come right home after school. _Directly_ home. No stops, no talking with friends."

"_Maria!" An energetic brunet ran up to the well known blonde. "Aren't you walking home with us like we usually do."_

_The young girl choked back her tears, thinking it would be stupid to cry. "I can't anymore. I'm not allowed."_

Georg situated himself closer to her, wishing he could erase her past. Change it. He couldn't believe what her childhood had been like, compared to his own childhood, or even his – their – children's lives.

"I did follow his rules, however crazy they might have been. But I would get into trouble no matter what."

_Upon entering the house, the ten year old was met with an obviously uncontrolled, and obviously drunk to someone older than ten years of age, uncle._

"_You disobeyed me. I said to come _directly _home. Not gallivant around the town and come home late…"_

"_But I didn-" The child tried to protest, soon colliding with the wall._

I came directly home from school the first day, and he said he knew I had disobeyed him and p-per, persisted i-in, in beating me. Now, I wasn't a perfect child, but I wasn't expecting that, as I _had_ obeyed him. Yet it kept happening.

"_Maria, you skipped math class today. A shop keeper in town told me he saw you, and you were just complaining last night about how hard it was…"_

_The child just stood there, awaiting her fate. It wasn't worth the battle._

Then I guess is where _I_ went wrong. I started actually doing the things I was blamed for. Skipping class, not coming directly home, everything.

"_Maria," A girl with strawberry blond hair came skipping over, "Will you be my partner for the English project we're starting after lunch today?"_

"_You should pick someone else, Emma, I won't be there."_

"_Why ever not?"_

"_Well…"_

I figured I'd get in trouble for it anyway, why not _do_ it?

_Maria burst into her uncle's home at five o'clock, hours after she would normally with a bouquet of wild mountain flowers that she cheerfully handed to her uncle before waiting for his usual greeting._

Of course now I know it was wrong…" Maria looked pensive, and realized she had gone off track. "I'm sorry, dear; I guess I went on a not-so-little tangent…"

"I want to know everything about you, Fräulien." The Captain replied before kissing her passionately. In a way he was trying to erase her painful memories, although he knew they would last forever.

* * *

**The Marauder 1 - **Yes, Maria had quite an interesting past. She talks about it herself in her book _Maria_, which I consider the best source. Who's going to know better than her?And don't rely on all of my facts.Although most of it is true,(I decided to stick tothe truth forfearof going over board)Idid embellish on parts...And I'm mad now, because my aunt's dvd player has Darling Lili trapped inside of it, and itwon't even play andI've only seen the begining! Iwantto finish that movie so bad...

**I luv Julie Andrews **-I certaintly hope I updated fast enough for you! Thank you for reviewing!

**The Lonely Goatherd**- Iactually haven't seen it yet. :(My mother wasn't sure ifit was "appropriate"at first but now she has switched to she just has to watch it with me. So I'll tell you how it is once I see it...I'm sure it will be amazing! I'm glad someone would react the same way to Julie...My friends all think I'm nuts...(not that I'm implying that you are nuts...)...I like you, have a nut! (k, I'm sorry, but I couldn't resisit...I sure hope you have seen The Thrill of It All w/DorisDay & JamesGarner oryou will be utterly bemused andconfused (I always wonder why theyuse both in Maria) and havea slightly confirmed suspision thatI indeed am nuts...) Ok, sorry about going offon thatlong tangent...Thank you for reviewing!

**edelwyn **- yes, the inevitable happened. My love for the childrenwas smotheredby my love for Maria and Georg for a couple chapters.The children (well, Friedrich) will come back in a chapter or two though...I'm glad you like it! Oh, the 40th anniversaryedition is to die for! It's sogood! My only regret is theycut Friedrich out of this shot near the end where the children tell Maria the Captain is going to marry theBaroness, and there's this greatmoment where Maria has a confused look on her face, and so doesFriedrich, and it's a closeup ofthe two of them and its great.But that's the only thing thatmade me sad. The rest is GREAT:)

**megs **-Yay! I get bonus points:) I absolutely can't wait to see all the movies, butmy aunt's dvd player ate one of them! I'm so mad...I'm glad I captured the mood and spiritofChristmas well, because I think that's the hardest part. Buildingup to this great climax of Christmas, andtrying to make itas exciting asit should be.

**cremated affection **-You're welcome. I'm SO glad you like it, thank you for reviewing!

**Amy **- Thank you. As I got to the middle of writing this story, I realized thiswould technically be Maria's first realChristmas. I mean, she went fromabused childhood tocollege student with little money to the abbey. Not much room forChristmas.

**jennalynn **- I totally understand! I mean, one's life can't revolve around fanfiction. You have to doother things, and go places and stuff. I hope you had fun! I'm glad youunderstand the title, and glad you like it! THANKYOU for saying I kept the characters in character. That is mypet peeve,so I'm glad I achieved not peeving myself off...or people like me...

**F.B.Eyefan101** - It took me way too long to understand your username. Anyway, I know tons about her childhood, having read many of Maria von Trapp's biographies and autobiographies. So I'm using a lot of that information and making up a lot too! I am so glad you're enjoying it! Thank you for reviewing!

**fran330 - **I'm so glad you decided to catch up with my story and you think it's lovely! I can understand that you like historic realism in stories, and it kind of bothers me when I read one and there is random stuff that wasn't invented yet. It just doesn't add to the story. I'm glad you think that adds a new dimension to the story, that was the absolute point:) Thank you for reviewing and spending time reading my story!


	10. Christmas Past and Future

Yay! I finished another chapter! And the next one gets to be Friedrich/Adelaide based again:)

And I got Darling Lili out of the DVD player!

Enjoy...

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

"I'm sure you'd like to hear some happy memories from my childhood…"

"I'd like to know that at least some of your childhood was happy, my dear, but I'll always be with you through everything."

Maria smiled, thinking back to when she was twelve.

_A young girl stood outside a shop, nose pressed to the window, holding a cigar box in her hand. She was gazing fondly at an acoustic guitar hanging in the window. _

_"Are you sure that's what you'd like to spend it on?" A slightly familiar sandy haired man asked his sister. _

_"Positive. It's only what I've been saving for for _years_." The girl replied, gesturing towards the cigar box that we learn is filled with her life savings. _

"That was when I bought my guitar…I was about twelve. I was obsessed with it. Hank was my teacher, the mountains our classroom. My brother was very patient, and he taught me all the chords and things."

"I'm sure he didn't need much patience, you must have picked it up quickly, with your musical talents…" Georg defended Maria against herself.

"You'd be surprised, Captain…"

_"What's G Chord again?" _

_Hank sighed, once again positioning the fingers of his sister's left hand on the proper frets. "Try and remember this time." _

_Maria scowled at him, "It's hard!" _

_Hank laughed, remembering when he learned to play, and conceded to his sister's opinion, "Yes, at first it is. But it gets easier." _

"He eventually taught me theory and notes…"

_"This is called sheet music, Maria. Each one of these black circles corresponds to a note on guitar. That way people can learn music without figuring it all out by ear." _

_"But it looks so confusing…" _

_"It's easier in the long run. Let me see how I can make it easier for you…" Hank picked up his guitar, strumming absentmindedly. "Let's start at the very beginning, a very good place to start. When you read you begin with?" _

_"ABC?" _

_"When you sing you being with Do Re Mi…" _

"And he discovered my singing voice. I think I was about thirteen."

_"Maria, I don't think I've ever heard you sing." Her brother remarked thoughtfully one lazy summer afternoon that they were spending in the mountains. _

_"Well, I don't sing very often. I can't think of the last time I did." _

_"Sing our song for me." _

_"The Sound of Music?" Skepticism was laced through her voice. Sure, she could play chords on guitar, but _sing

_"Yes." _

_"Here goes nothing." She said, picking up her guitar, she sang the song through, not too confident in her ability to succeed. She stopped after the first chorus when she noticed her brother's mouth hanging wide open. _

_"What? Am I _that_ bad?" She inquired, slightly offended. _

_"My goodness, anything but! It's a sin I didn't ask you to sing before now. Keep going, please!" _

Georg interrupted here, "Didn't you sing at church?"

Maria was slightly startled, as she had been in her own world, so it took her a minute to reply.

"I didn't attend church until I was fourteen. My uncle was an atheist, but my brother always tried to get me to attend services. He finally convinced me to go once…"

_"Are you doing this because you want to, or to spite your uncle?" Hank asked, searching his sister's face carefully. _

_"What do you think?" The girl replied, the question reeking of faked innocence. _

_Hank sighed, knowing the answer. "And I try so hard." _

_"What would _you_ do if you lived with someone like that?" _

_Hank thought a minute, "Seek refuge in the bible and Christ's teachings." _

"What's sad is I laughed at his comment then. Mocked it. I didn't realize how right he was until after that service."Maria reflected on her youthful reactions.

_"You _what?"_ Her uncle asked for clarification on his niece's whereabouts that morning. _

_"I attended church." She replied innocently, knowing he would think it sinful. She really had realized what she was missing though. It seemed so reassuring… _

_"That's what I thought you said." _

_Our favorite young woman, growing up in the middle of all of these conflicting opinions, somehow still knew the correct path. "Yes. That's where I was. And I'll never be the same again. You should go uncle!" _

_The last line was the mistake. Maria was forcibly hurled towards the closed door of the closet; lucky that she didn't go through it. _

"You have had the most interesting, full, hectic and yet in some ways awful life of anyone I know." Georg said in awe, finding Maria's life story to be amazing now that he was hearing it.

"I was blessed." She said simply. "I didn't realize quite how blessed my life was until recently. And you're the one with the interesting, full life."

"So I shot down a couple ships. Maria, you have made it through much more than I have. At least you had your brother." He added the last part as an after thought.

"Well, I did. But he was also what influenced me to leave my uncle."

"How did he do that?"

"He died."

_It's a disgusting, blustery, grey day. Thunder can be heard from a distance. A young woman dressed in a modest, black dress is half kneeling, half sprawled out and sobbing in front of a gravestone. A gravestone marked Henry Kutschera. _

_Suddenly, the young woman is yanked up by her wrist to a standing position by a gruff, older man. "Come on, it's time to go home." _

_The young lady spares one glance backwards as she is tugged along behind her uncle. She whistles a mournful tune until her uncle jerks her. _

_"Stop that infernal noise!" _

_She pulls away, enraged. "No! No." Taking a deep breath, she continues. "That was Hank and my song. It seems to me you weren't a very good uncle to him. I don't think you knew one thing about him. That was our way of saying goodbye. Now I'll sing it to you." She turns around, singing as she leaves. _

_The man scoffs, laughing. "You, you can't mean your leaving. Where in heaven's name will you go? You won't last one day, and you'll come crying back." _

_Her song stops. "You'll never see me again." And her melodic soprano voice hit two more notes of goodbye before he never heard from her again. _

"And that's how I left him." Maria concluded.

"Do you know what happened to him?" Georg inquired.

"Yes, actually…He's in an asylum now." She simply said it, the amount of sympathy that would be there for another person wasn't quite there, but there was some empathy. "I feel bad for him."

"How do you do it, my love? You are the only person I know who could be so mistreated by a person, and yet forgive them so simply." The empathy that was in her voice wasn't lost on Georg. "How did you ever bear his treatment towards you?"

"I simply thought of nice things."

"You'll have to teach me." Georg replied, his voice in a low octave and a naughty, lustful look on his face.

"I may take you up on that one, Captain." Maria replied, grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of their room.

* * *

Hopefully the whole holiday thing isn't getting old...

I'm sorry. I feel SO terribly bad, but I simply don't have time to write back to your reviews this chapter...I'll write back to all of them on the next!The replies for this chapter will be the begining, before the chapter.

Thank you so much for the positive feedback, and I'm sorry I couldn't reply!


	11. If A Man Answers

I know you won't believe this, but I'm still alive! I'm sorry for the really long wait- the next one will most likely be just as long. I just have a really busy schedule what with school, homework, gs, etc so i couldn't write, and i'm sorry if i was killing anyone with suspence, but I kinda doubt I was...It's not like I have the talent of imnotacommittee or TheLonelyGoatherd...Plus it wasn't a cliffhanger...Here's the reviews to the one before last as promised...

**TSOM fan :** Glad you enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long to update.

**megs:** Thank you, I'm glad you think I do such a nice job. It's one of the things I work hardest on. I hate it when people write and it sounds fake. I'm sorry it took me so long to update!

**The Marauders3:** I hope you get to watch it, what I saw of it (my disc skips) was fantastic.Here's what I do: Base it on the truth and add your own touch. That way it has a thread of realism, but isn'ta biography...Like Maria didn't even know herbrother untilshe was much older, and I don't think Hank was hisname... I just had the Man Who Knew Too Muchon my mind...Thank you for reviewing!

**The Lonely Goatherd:** It was a super movie! There is a point where you think: wow, is this stupid. They don't even have very much Julie in it! How are they going to get out of the mess they just created? But then it turns out to be really good. (except for not enough Julie. Why do they even bother putting in the scenes that she isn't in?) Thank you for your review!

**I luv Julie Andrews:** Thank you for the review and sorry for the long wait!

**jennalynn:** Thank you! Now you're making me feel bad that I didn't update sooner...I tried writing it with Maria just telling it, and it was really lame...Then came the idea to put flashbacks in...

**edelwyn:** I hope you've seen it, cause it's super! There's a cute thing on the audio commentary about Julie's daughter...but I won't spoil it for you. I love Maria's books...

**cremated affection:** Knight to E5.

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Adelaide was standing by the telephone, wringing her hands. She was unexplainably nervous. After all, she was only calling to invite a boy to a New Year's Eve party that about hundred other people would be attending.

The phone stared at her tauntingly. She stared back.

A few seconds passed. Darn! Adelaide blinked first.

The phone was trying to intimidate her, she knew it! She stomped her foot. Was she going to let a phone run her life? Of course n-….She reached for the receiver and….

Yes. Adelaide was going to let a phone run her life.

"Mother!" Adelaide called. "Mother!" Her mother came trotting in gracefully.

"Yes, Pet?"

"What was I supposed to remember about the von Trapps again?" She asked sweetly and politely, with no attitude common of children of today.

Her mother smiled and patiently rattled off which rules of society her daughter needed to remember for this family. "If a man answers, you're to address him as Captain von Trapp, not Baron – although he _is _a Baron. If a woman answers, make sure it's not an older one, which would be their housekeeper, you should address her as Baroness von Trapp. I doubt a child will answer, so don't worry about that…"

"Thank you, Mother." Adelaide watched as her mother left to go watch to make sure someone was dusting correctly, or something equally as boring. The phone was still taunting her. She picked it up, took a deep breath and dialed.

She wasn't going to let a phone run her life.

Maria was sitting in the parlor, trying to learn how to knit. She knew the basic way of doing it, her technique just needed a little work… Knit one, pearl two, knit one….Ring! Oh, how exciting, the phone! Maria wasn't used to the telephone, as she had never actually had one in her house, and even here there were few calls. She had her hand over the receiver, when it stopped ringing. Darn, Georg must have gotten to it first. He was so lucky. She'd have to go "get mad" at him later.

"Hello, This is the Villa Trapp." Franz had actually gotten the phone.

"Hello, is this Captain von Trapp?" Adelaide asked sweetly.

"No, This is Franz, the butler."

"Oh." Adelaide didn't like this man very much. Something about him gave her the creeps. Maybe it was his lack of expression when he talked. "Well, may I please speak to Friedrich von Trapp?"

"I have to ask the Captain. One moment please." Franz headed off to find the Captain, but ran into Maria instead.

"Oh, Franz, did you answer the phone? Who was it?" Maria asked.

"A young lady for Friedrich. I was about to ask the Captain…"

"Oh, I'm sure it's fine…I'll check…" Maria was excited; she would get to use this mysterious thing called the phone. She picked it up carefully with her index finger and thumb. "Hello?"

Adelaide was beginning to lose her confidence. Why couldn't she just have talked to Friedrich? "Hello, is this Baroness von Trapp?"

"Oh, yes! Who is this, please?" Maria found interesting - it was weird not being able to see the person one was talking to.

"Adelaide Schnecker. I, um, go to school with Friedrich, and I was, um, wondering if I could speak with him…." Adelaide cringed at her jerky, uneven speech. She hated talking on the telephone.

Maria wracked her brain to remember who the Schneckers were. All she could remember was Friedrich talking to a sweet girl named Adelaide at church. Maria smiled, for some reason she liked that girl – she reminded her of someone, but Maria wasn't sure who. "Oh, one moment, I'll go get him." Maria gently placed the receiver on the table next to the cradle and went to go find Friedrich.

"Friedrich, dear!" Maria called.

"Yes?" Friedrich responded.

"A girl named Adelaide's on the phone for you." Maria led him to the phone.

"Oh, thank you." He picked up the receiver. "Hello, Adelaide?"

Adelaide felt her knees weaken slightly at the sound of his voice. "Oh, hi Friedrich! I was wondering if you and your family would like to come to a New Year's Eve party my parent's are throwing at my house…on New Year's Eve…" Adelaide mentally slapped herself: how much lamer could you get? Of course the party was on New Year's Eve!

"Let me ask my parents." If he thought it was lame Friedrich never let on. There was a moment of silence, and then he came back on the phone. "We would be delighted to attend, Adelaide. What time does the party begin?"

"Seven." She replied.

"Excellent, I can't wait to see you there, Adelaide." Friedrich was genuinely excited, and it came out in his tone.

"Bye, Friedrich!" Adelaide hung up, then squealed. This was going to be an awesome party.

* * *

It always seems so much longer on Word... 

**The Lonely Goatherd: **Lol, I thought I was rather brilliant for adding that in myself...(jk, I'm not _that_ full of myself. I did get excited to write it in when I thought of it though.) Darling Lili was AWESOME. I love Blake Edward's usage of color. Unfortunately, I missed some of it though, because my dvd skips from being stuck in the player...

**megslife: **Thank you so much!

**fran330: **I agree with you. I reread it after I read your review, and you are right...I guess my only excuse is I was tired and it was late when I wrote it, but that isn't much of an excuse...Thank you for the constructive critism, because I'll never learn or improve without it.

**The Marauders3: **Thank you, I worked hard on outlining her past...I had way too much fun doing it...

**jennalynn: **O! I feel smart, because I know the answer to your question! In the play, Rogers and Hammerstein changed her last name to Rainer, and the part is billed as Maria Rainer if you look a playbill. In real life, Maria's maiden name was Kutschera. So it really depends on the writers mood (like with me), how obsessed with the SoM the writer is, and if the writer has seen the play. They're both technically right. Thank you for reviewing, and sorry for the long wait!


End file.
